Job Woes
by Warrose
Summary: Kai Lorne works in a steno pool of temps for L1 Industries to avoid working with her own family. Then the day comes when she's given a permanent job, but not doing what she's qualified for. Rated M for content later in the story. AU but sadly no Yaoi


Disclaimers: I don't own the gundam boys, I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did. ;)

* * *

Kai Lorne sat in the empty waiting room, drumming her fingers on the hem of her skirt. She was waiting patiently for her assignment of the day. Kai was part of a steno pool of temporary works at L1 Industries. It was part of the process of hiring new people into the company, or that's what she was told. Some people were giving permanent positions the same day and some stayed in the steno pool for a year before giving up. Kai had been there in the steno pool for three months and wasn't going to give up until she got a job or else she would have to either go back to her father or her sister. Neither choices were an option.

Kai usually came in almost an hour and a half early every day so that she would be picked for a job that she was qualified for. The technical department of the company had one opening and the IT director was hoping to hire her within the next week as his assistant. She was highly over qualified, but it kept her away from working with her family and that was more important. She didn't want to be up till the late hours of the night, freaking out about mergers and numbers.

"Miss Lorne?" The steno pool directory called out. Kai looked up and smiled at the woman. The normally cheery woman frowned as she walked over with a huge file in her hand.

"Yes, Mary?" Kai asked. She had talked to Mary every morning for the past three months. The woman was a happy person, even though her life wasn't. It was an odd shock to see the woman approach her like this.

"I hate doing this sometimes. You're so over qualified for that assistant job and so not experienced in this one." Mary said quietly. Kai looked at the woman questionably.

"What do you mean, Mary?" Kai asked. Mary sat down and flipped through the file. Kai frowned seeing that it contained hiring paperwork for her, but nothing that said assistant IT director or anything in the technology department.

"Remember the personality interviews they did for all the steno pool temps?" Mary asked. Kai nodded sadly, hoping her little snap at the interviewer didn't cause her to lose out on the technology job. "Well, based on the findings, HR has decided to hire you on."

"That's great news, Mary. That means I don't have to work with my sister. I'll be working with Bob, right?" Kai said excitingly. Mary shook her head.

"Sadly that the part I hate the most. You have been selected to be the owner's new secretary. His last one quit last night." Mary said. Kai's heart sank. A secretary, to the owner no less. She felt like she was slapped in the face. "Apparently he's a hard ass. I personally enjoy the man. Watched him grow up and take over when his father passed on two years ago."

"And who is the owner of the company? I never took the time to actually learn peoples names in case I didn't get a job here." Kai asked. Mary handed her the huge file and helped her up.

"Silly girl, it's Heero Yuy." Mary said. Kai felt like her heart just dropped out of her feet. Here she was working in a company that she thought would have nothing to do with her sister, only to find out it was the very company that was trying to merge with hers.

"Is there no way out of this? No way to convince HR they got the wrong person?" Kai said. Mary shook her head.

"I actually told them it was a bad match, but they thought with your quick wit and his tendancy to be somewhat of a jerk, they thought it was perfect. You're not as timid as the last one. And I'm sure you can do it." Mary said as she pushed Kai out of the steno pool waiting room.

"Great, why do I feel like this is gonna be high school all over again." Kai said as she got on the elevator to go to her new desk. She groaned as she read over some of the files in the folder. Just some specifics about Mr. Yuy. How he liked his coffee, when he usually left the office and the times he arrived and left for the day.

The elevator dinged at the 30th floor and Kai got out. She walked through the office to the big mahogany desk at the far end with a large flat screen monitor sitting on it and a few little office supplies on the desk, a stapler, pens, a desktop calendar, a pad of paper and a phone. The desk chair was an odd violet color that seemed to blend in with the wall behind it. She sat down and looked around the desk.

"No wonder she went crazy. So much purple here, chair, pens, stapler. Really? God, I haven't seen this much purple since…." Kai started to say to herself when she realized she didn't have a username or password to log in to the computer. She would give Bob a call in a bit, maybe after she settled into the desk.

She looked over the files she had and found the old secretary's name and managed to hack into the woman's login. Kai glanced through the files some more as she waited for the system to load the operating system. There were notes about the merger with Myrian Corp and sighed. How was she going to avoid the mess that would make? She shook her head and turned her attention to the computer as the login music played.

"What the…?" Kai said as she saw the computer desktop and fell out of her chair. At that moment she was sure she was in a bad dream and would wake up at any moment. She went to try and get herself back up when and hand appeared in front of her.

"Are you alright?" The person belonging to the hand asked. Kai looked up and felt like she had finally died. He looked exactly as he had in high school except his face looked older and his hair was a bit longer and out of control. The hand belonged to the meanest boy from high school she could remember, and now her new boss, Heero Yuy.

"Thank you." Kai managed to get out as she took his hand. Heero lifted her up and held her so she could steady herself. Kai managed to compose herself and quickly opened a random program on her computer to avoid looking at that background. "Good morning, Mr. Yuy. My name is Kai Lorne and I am your new secretary."

"Hm, I've heard your name before. Did you work with Bob for awhile?" Heero asked. Kai looked at the purple stapler and wanted to throw it across the room, she would definitely have to burn half the stuff on her desk now. The last secretary was crazy.

"Yes, sir, I was hoping to be hired on as his assistant, but HR thought I would fit in better here." Kai said as she looked up to meet his eyes again. He smiled and shook his head.

"Well that's fine I guess. I see you managed to hack into the computer to log on. Guess she was a bit obessessed with a friend of mine, and judging from your reaction of it, I won't have to worry about losing another secretary soon." Heero laughed. He frowned and then walked towards the door of his office.

"Do you need anything at the moment Mr. Yuy before I start sorting all this out?" Kai asked. He stuck his head back out his door and looked at her understandingly.

"If you don't mind getting me a coffee, one creamer and two sugars, and please call me Heero." He said. Kai sighed and nodded. He gave her a smile and ducked into his office and she made her way to the floors break room to start the first pot of coffee for the day.


End file.
